


Под алой луной

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Драбблы с феста "Фанфик в один абзац" [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil





	Под алой луной

Воздух царапает нёбо и обжигает легкие, которые сжимаются с каждым вздохом, – и на краю подсознания желтым песчаным смерчем клубятся мысли о том, как скоро у него не хватит сил на новый вздох. И не остановиться, не перевести дыхание – спина ощущает чужой взгляд, пристальный и почти хищный. Остается лишь идти, временами срываясь на бег, идти и бежать куда-то вперед, да неважно уже – куда, ибо расстилающаяся вокруг бугристая пустошь одинакова во всех направлениях. И хищный взгляд за спиной – тоже одинаков. Рот на груди, заменивший ему сердце, жадно и голодно щелкает зубами. Руки снова и снова бессознательно шарят по поясу, и приправленная ужасом досада в который раз кусает сердце в унисон челюстям – ибо сумки пусты, как окружающая пустыня. Новый вдох заставляет почти подавиться воздухом, пресным, безвкусным, и земля на мгновение уходит из-под ног, показавшись вдруг резинистым одеялом. Он отпрыгивает, но упругие бугры подводят его, и тело, не удержав равновесия, падает куда-то вниз, в клубы невесть откуда взявшейся серой пыли. Инстинктивно вытянутая перед собой ладонь напарывается на камень – острый, с резким сколом. Это должно быть больно, подсказывает память, только вот боли нет, есть лишь сухой кашель, горечь на языках ладоней и пристальный взгляд – за спиной, то есть сейчас – прямо над ним. Сердце шесть раз бьется о припорошенные пылью холмы, прежде чем находится решимость перевернуться на спину и уставиться вверх. Там, где когда-то синели небеса, чернеет бескрайняя бездна, и в самом зените сияет абсолютно круглый диск луны, только её цвет багрянее, чем кровь. Страх и воспоминания накрывают с головой, но сейчас это придает сил – и даже удается подняться, оттолкнувшись от земли ладонями, и броситься бежать – вперед, не разбирая дороги, которой тут все равно нет, а потом вырываться из чужих рук, все же настигших его, бессильно пытаясь прокусить черную ткань перчаток. И лишь знакомый голос заставляет замереть, когда сквозь панику проникают чужие слова. «Все хорошо, – шепчет существо с алыми, как лик луны, глазами. – Все они тоже сначала сопротивлялись. Вы тоже привыкнете. Вы тоже научитесь любить мой мир, семп…»


End file.
